


Falling Together

by here_there_be_smut



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuties, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time Together, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uncircumcised Penis, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_there_be_smut/pseuds/here_there_be_smut
Summary: Hades and Persephone finally sit and talk about their feelings. It leads to an interesting night together.





	Falling Together

Hades blinked disbelievingly at the beautiful but angry woman sitting on his couch. 

“You think you’re the reason I’ve been hurt since I came to Olympus, and you think you’re going to taint me with your emotional shit?” she tossed out. 

Given everything that they had been through, it hit his ear as wrong. Did he not believe this woman was his equal in every way? He knew that no matter the situation, this fragile-looking woman was not someone you would want to trifle with. He knew that he had never wanted anyone more in the whole of his existence. He knew that he couldn’t hide from it anymore. 

With a determined air, he crossed the room and went on his knees before her sitting on the couch. 

“Kore, I’m out of excuses for us to be apart. You have changed every aspect of my life. I’m done holding back.” Hades confessed.

Persephone blinked down at him and said “I’m done dancing around it, I’m just going to talk to you like a person. I’m not good at emotions, and I’m inexperienced with this kind of thing, but I’m in love with you.”

She leaned down and very softly pressed her lips to his. 

Hades couldn’t have been more surprised if he were hit with one of Zeus’s thunderbolts. He’d been so busy worrying he wasn’t being appropriate, that he never even considered that she had anything but platonic feelings towards him. As the realization of what was happening dawned on him, it struck him that she was more emotionally mature than he was at the moment. Had this been one conversation away this whole time? Why had he never just told her how he was feeling?

He gently broke the kiss and held her face in his hands. 

“We need to talk about this, Kore.” He said quietly like he was afraid if he spoke too loudly or moved too much the situation would break like glass.

Persephone was having none of it.

“We will. We will talk, and define what it is exactly we are doing. But before we do that, would you mind letting me kiss you again?”

Hades could do nothing in the face of how he was feeling. He sat up a little further on his knees and their lips touched softly. She deepened the kiss and gently started biting at his lower lip. Hades groaned, he had thought about kissing her beautiful mouth countless times. No daydream could ever compare to the real thing. She tasted like oranges, and vanilla, and her lips were plump and insistent on his.

He broke the kiss and stood, taking Persephone into his arms, he whisked her into the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. 

“I told you I was done holding back, but if you want to stop all you have to do is say stop,” he said looking into her deeply.

“ I would really like it if we could kiss again,” Persephone said with big smile. 

That was all the permission the King of the Underworld needed. He gently laid on his side next to her on the bed and kissed her lips. She opened her mouth and gave him access to explore her mouth with his. He was sensual and slow when he started to kiss down her neck.

His soft kisses made her shiver, she had never felt like this before. She felt like she was on fire. She wanted him closer, she wanted more. 

Persephone sat up and pulled her dress over her head exposing her lacy undergarments. Thank you, Eros! She thought to herself. 

Hades was struck by how perfect she looked in his bed. Not only was she the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, she was also wearing garter belts with thigh high stockings. He’d managed to keep his arousal under control until then, and he felt his cock stir. He pushed her back onto the bed running his fingers lightly up her legs, feeling the silkiness of the material,

“Is this okay?” he asked her. 

She nodded furiously.

“Please don’t stop,” she begged him. 

He started to kiss down her neck to her chest and looked appreciatively at the ampleness gathered there. She reached up to unbutton his dress shirt as he explored her.

“Help me take this off?” she asked playfully gesturing to the pretty bra she was wearing.

Hades reached behind her with deft fingers and unhooked the bra. She tossed it away onto the floor. He gently cupped one of her breasts in his hand tracing kisses down her chest until he reached the nipple. His tongue flicked out grazing it and Persephone let out a small gasp. 

“That feels really really good.” she breathed.

Hades gave her a wicked grin and took her nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue against her gratified to hear her give a small huff of pleasure. His hands still traced the soft lines of her leg up. He let his hands roam higher and higher as he paid close attention to her breasts. She gently let her leg fall to one side, and he chuckled. 

“Enthusiasm is very much appreciated.” he purred

Persephone giggled as his hands crept up her thighs, and they gently snuck beneath the elastic of her underthings. He paused there, waiting for her permission. 

“Please touch me.” she agreed.

He pulled her lacy underthings aside taking in the sight of her pretty pink pussy and gently drew a finger through to find her wet.

She blushed deeply as he put his fingers in his mouth and sucked the juices off. 

“Oh baby, I want you so much,” he said lowering his tongue into her softness. 

She couldn’t believe these feelings of pleasure. It was like a part of her that had always been there bloomed out. Roses bloomed all over Hades headboard, and with a *fwoom* she developed a flower crown of blue blossoms. He chuckled and focused on the sensitive little bundle of nerves where she could feel every move like electricity. And gently, and very slowly, he pushed a finger at her opening. She dragged her fingers into his hair, pulling gently. Hades felt his erection start to push against the front of his trousers, and tried to ignore it. He was determined that this first moment together would be all about her. He circled her opening with his finger and gently pushed it inside. 

Persephone gasped in delighted pleasure. Nothing she had ever done had felt like that. Her whole body was lit up with anticipation, and when his finger pushed inside she felt a hot flash of need. She started to wiggle her hips to try and get him to go faster.

“More?” he asked her as she tried to pull him towards her.

She nodded.

He started to push his finger in deeper, and pull it back out slowly. He made a come hither motion with his finger inside, pushing against the soft spongy tissue just inside, and she felt her legs flex, and stiffen trying to prolong the feeling. She gasped out her delight, and after a few moments of his finger inside and his hot mouth at her breasts she saw white behind her eye, and she shattered for him. She moaned out her release, and his hands and tongue stroked her soothingly until she was done. 

“Books do not describe that feeling well enough.” she panted, her cheeks flushed. She sat up and Hades moved to put his shirt back on. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, “I took that off for a reason.” she chided, pulling his arm back to the bed. She pulled him down and he flopped onto the bed starting up at her.

“Now you’re my prisoner,” she said in a husky voice.

“Do your worst.” Hades breathed back at her.

It was Persephone’s turn to kiss down his chest, gently following the lines of his scars. She kissed lower and lower until she got to the top of his slacks. She gently cupped the lines of his rigidness through the material, and Hades closed his eyes with a little moan. 

Persephone was excited that she could cause this reaction in him, and started to rub her hand up and down the outside of the material. He pushed forward to increase the pressure of her hand, and she teasingly drew one finger up the middle of his impressive shaft. She unbuttoned his pants, and he wiggled so the slid down on his hips, exposing his jet black boxer briefs. Persephone gently, and exploringly slid a small finger under the waistband. 

Hades hissed, trying to steel himself. She gently pulled down the front of the underwear, and he felt himself spring out.

“Oh!” she gasped quietly.

She gripped it experimentally, testing the girth of him in her small hand.

“See the skin at the top?” he explained. “When you gently grasp it can pull back to reveal the sensitive part.”

Persephone gripped him gently and moved her small hand gently up and down. Hades was already struggling to hold on to his composure when she moved her head down and gave him a small lick. Her tongue flicking over the head. She gently lowered her mouth over him, and he moaned out his pleasure. She seemed to grow more comfortable and began taking more of him into his mouth, and her hand started to pump him slowly as he had shown her. She continued swirling her tongue over and around him, pushing in all the right places to his delight. This normally didn’t work for him. It was a nice warm up to the main event, but with surprise, Hades felt his release coming closer and closer. With each stroke of her hand he felt it closing in, and finally, he groaned out,

“I’m gonna cum, baby!”

Persephone was unsure what to do as his hot release filled her mouth. The taste was saline, but not unpleasant. 

Hades quickly got up and found a towel and a glass of water. He brought them back to Persephone who was laying on the bed looking happy and sated. 

She looked up at him, her breasts exposed and looking every bit a fertility goddess and said: “What did you want to talk about again?”


End file.
